Hi, I Need You
by Nightwing's-Assistant
Summary: Annika isn't dead, she sent a call for help and the team is desperate to find Sparrow. They have to trust her guidance in clues that she leaves behind. Possible Dick Grayson x Annika North (OC) sequel to Hi, I'm New Here, sound like a stupid story? Read it and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey everyone! So this is me Nightwing's-assistant, and I'm back with my sequel! If you have no idea what is going on...click my name^^ up there and read "Hi, I'm new here." I am sorry for my TERRIBLE writing skills in that one...It was my first fan fiction so please excuse that...ooh and I skipped to the time skip...so this is all my own style and new characters will show up randomly (like Blue or Cassie or you know characters from invasion) so yeah...ENJOY**

It's been a month since Annika's 'death' and about ten hours since I found out that she's still alive. Christmas was really hard, considering we had already bought her some gifts, but the best gift I had gotten was her call for help, revealing that she's still alive. I haven't slept since the call, and I am constantly thinking that it was just our imaginations. Whenever I think that I am feeling bad, I look at Bruce he has it way worse than I do. Everyone knows he doesn't cope with death well, but the fact the he let her join the team, and adopted her doesn't sit well with him. And then, when I think that Bruce and I are the only ones suffering, I see her aunt, Dinah taught her how to fight, and let her become a hero. Every now and then I look around, and see myself feeling selfish, and slightly conceited that Annika picked me to send the help message to, not her foster father, or her biological Aunt, but - I don't even know what she considered me. She said she liked me, but where those emotions changed after recalling my flirting with Zatanna? Or did she lie in the first place? What did we mean to each other? Wait- I have no time to think about that, I need to know where she is. I look at the spot where her tracker went off, and devise that it hasn't moved since she sent the signal.

"Hey Rob," KF says yawning. "Go to sleep, we'll find her in the morning." He says.

"What if I lose the signal, or if she sends one while I'm sleeping?" I snap at him.

"Okay, okay, if we go to that location," Wally says pointing to the screen, "Then when we come back, will you sleep?"

"Maybe." I say getting up.

"Good enough lets go." Wally says and presses the insignia on his chest, changing his costume from red and yellow, to black. We walk together to my R cycle and we head toward the doors.

"If we leave, everyone will know." I whisper to Wally.

"Hello Wally, hack Robin!" He replies.

"Hack what?" We hear Conner behind us.

"Conner they're gonna hack the door so they can go out without telling us." M'gann says.

"Go where?" Artemis asks.

"I believe they are going to find Annika." Kaldur says.

"Without us?" Zatanna asks.

"Apparently not." I say right behind them, they all shriek quietly.

"No one is a better ninja than Robin." KF says smirking.

"Well we may as well take the Bio-Ship." M'gann says.

"We may as well take the Justice League." I mutter, hoping that Conner didn't hear it. We walk toward the Bio-Ship and I take my seat in the front, eager to get to the last place Annika was.

"So, uh why is everyone coming?" Conner asks scratching the back of his head.

"Ooh lets all take turns as to why we're going!" Wally says enthusiastically.

"Well, Annika and I got along pretty well, I guess." Conner says.

"Anna and I, were really close, practically sisters!" M'gann says happily.

"I knew Annika at Gotham North, and Gotham Academy she was really nice there." Artemis says quietly.

"I felt bad" Zatanna says.

"She was a good teammate, and friend." Kaldur says.

"She was like a young Black Canary, so I could date her, and it wouldn't be illegal. Not to forget, she is gonna look like Dinah when she grows up." Wally says, receiving a smack upside the head from Artemis.

"Robin, it's your turn." M'gann says quietly.

"I love her." I say, before thinking. Wally's eyes grow wide, and Artemis gives a smirk. "I don't know if I love her as a sister, or more than that, but I love Annika North." I say, and lean back in my chair. We sit in silence for the rest of the ride, and I for one, am glad, now I can think.

"We're at the coordinates that Robin gave me." M'gann says quietly.

"Take us down." Kaldur says, we take a few minutes to land, but we finally do. I jump out of my seat, and out the newly shifted door. Followed by Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy, Aqualad, Zatanna, and Artemis. I bring up my holo computer and track where she sent the signal.

"So she was here?" Zatanna asks.

"Or she still is." I say, looking around, there is nothing here, just an old country road, and some street signs.

"What's that?" Artemis asks.

"Probably just some street trash, you know, one time I saw a refrigerator shelf, and a winter coat, and-" Wally continues but I tune him out, I walk over to the street trash, hoping to find something that could lead me to Annika.

"What is it?" M'gann asks flying over to me.

"Just an old shoe." I reply walking to the next item.

"And the other shoe." I mutter, "This is gonna take forever." I say walking over to Kid Flash.

"Hey, don't give up Rob, we will find her." He says smiling.

"Hey! I found something!" Zatanna yells. We all run over hoping to find some sort of clue. We look to we're Zee is standing and see a poorly drawn Superman insignia.

"So? Some kid could've drawn that." Conner bluntly states.

"Conner, in case you haven't noticed, this isn't exactly Disneyland, no one is gonna stop here to take a break." Artemis says.

"But even if it was Annika, why Superman?" Kaldur asks.

"Maybe it isn't Superman, but Superboy." I say, surprising everyone.

"But why just Superboy?" Zatanna asks.

"Maybe he was the first person she thought of." Zatanna suggests.

"Or his insignia was the easiest to draw." Kaldur tries.

"Maybe she thought only us boys would show up." KF says.

"What? Are you implying that Anna had no faith in us girls?" Artemis asks glaring at Wally.

"No, I'm implying that you girls gave her the cold shoulder." He retorts.

"I treated Annika well." M'gann says quietly.

"Annika was quiet and seemed unapproachable." Zatanna snaps at Wally.

"STOP REFERRING TO HER IN THE PAST TENSE!" I yell at the team, they look at me surprised, but stay quiet.

"So why Superboy?" M'gann asks.

"Maybe she didn't just draw Superboy's insignia, everyone try looking for your own." I say, walking around.

"I don't have an insignia." Zatanna says.

"Annika is a quick thinker, just look for something that could represent you." I say looking for my insignia.

"K-KF can you run around a bit and look?" I ask.

"Yeah, just hold on a sec." He says and runs around the area.

"Nothing but Supey here." He says after a few minutes.

"Maybe it's something else." Conner says.

"Maybe it's only for Conner." Zatanna says grinning.

"No, it's something that she knows I will understand." I say to myself.

"Why you?" Wally asks.

"Because I've known her longest." I snap at the speedster.

"Not exactly," we hear, I whip around to see Red Arrow looking at the Superman insignia.

"Can we help you?" Artemis asks, glaring at him.

"No, I can help you, I've known Annika for years, she's practically my cousin, now let me tell you what this means." He replies coolly.

"And how do you know we didn't figure it out already?" I snap at him.

"Look Rob, Annika is a tricky thinker and I have known her a lot longer than any of you, do not say I do not know my cousin." He replies walking closer to me, angry.

"Well do not tell me I don't know my sister!" I snap.

"Sister?" M'gann asks.

"Er-I did say she's like a sister." I stutter.

"But you said you love her." Conner states bluntly.

"I said, that I love her as a sister." I retort.

"You actually said that you don't know." Artemis says grinning.

"Alright, alright, anyways can we get back to the insignia?" I ask, glaring at the team.

"Yes, now, I think she put the insignia here to show that Superboy here should use a certain power." Roy says smirking.

"Uh, what power?" Conner asks.

"Well, what power did you use last when she was around?" I ask.

"Super strength? How is that going to help here?" He asks.

"Try the different types of sights." Kaldur tries.

"Why wouldn't she put my insignia?" Wally asks. "I have all those sights with my goggles."

"SUPER HEARING!" Roy and I yell at the same time.

"Uh, alright." Conner says and makes a face of concentration. "Uh I hear music." He says, and I suddenly become excited.

"Where is it coming from?" I demand.

"North." Conner replies, and I suppress a smile, we are closer to finding her.

"Let's go!" I say and run toward to Bio-Ship excited beyond belief to see Anna again.

**REVEIW! FOLLOW! FAVOURITE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 10 REVIEWS?! I'm soo happy thanks guys that's close to half of the total reviews for Hi, I'm New Here! I've let you guys suffer for long enough...enjoy (: **

In the Bio-Ship conversation is scarce, no one talks because the overwhelming feeling of finding Annika.

"So..." Wally says quietly.

"What?" Roy asks uncomfortably sitting in Annika's seat.

"So, why are you here? You never liked her." Wally says bluntly.

"She was my cousin, of course I like her." Roy says glaring.

"What Kid Flash is trying to say, is that you and Annika had an unspoken issue on her first day." Kaldur says calmly.

"Cause she's my cousin, she enjoys annoying me, and it gets on my nerves." Roy replies.

Silence follows.

"So, Robin uh about our kiss," Zatanna starts, awkwardly changing the subject.

"Don't worry about it." I say calmly.

"Don't worry about what?" She asks slightly hurt.

"About you hitting on me when..." I trail off, noticing the hurt in her voice.

"When what?" She asks angry.

"Heh, M'gann are we there yet?" I ask scratching the back of my head nervously.

"Just about." M'gann says smirking.

"Team, I didn't send you on a mission" Batman's voice says through the comm attached to the Bio-Ship.

"We found a lead on Annika!" M'gann says happily.

"Annika is related to a League member, making her disappearance a League job." Bruce says sternly.

"Batman," I start.

"That is NOT for debate, come back to the cave for a debriefing and you WILL leave finding Annika to us." He says firmly, "Batman out."

"Bats!" Roy yells to the comm.

"We are at the location." M'gann says quietly. I look at Kaldur and he seems to be at a crossroads, going against the league or leaving a friend behind.

"Take us down." He says finally.

"Heading down." M'gann says.

"You sure about this Kal?" I ask, as I step out of my seat.

"Well, we do not want to lose her again." Kaldur says and walks out the door. We step out and see the same old country road as before, just miles away.

"What did you hear over here?" I ask Conner, he makes a face of concentration.

"Music, coming from over there." Superboy says and points North. I strain my eyes, hoping to see something in the distance, but I have no such luck.

"Another dead end." KF mutters.

"Wait, what's that?" I ask pointing North-east.

"It looks like a...circus." M'gann says. My eyes widen in realization, is this my sign? Superboy's was his insignia, and mine is a circus? What am I supposed to do? Blow it up? The last thing Anna saw me do was hand to hand combat. How come this doesn't match up?

"So what is the circus supposed to mean?" Conner asks.

"Maybe she's referring to the Parasite that we fought while undercover at Haley's Circus?" M'gann says.

"But what would he have to do with anything?" I ask, more talking to myself than anyone else.

"TEAM," I hear Batman I my comm, no doubt the rest of the team hear him too. "RETERN TO THE CAVE IMMEDIATELY." He says and then hangs up.

"Well, we better get back, looks like Bats is getting angry." KF says calmly, while the rest of the team, aside from Roy and I, look like they are about to cry, even Superboy. We all file back to the Bio-Ship and take our seats in silence.

"You are so grounded!" Wally says smirking at me.

"Meh, no patrol for a month, big deal." I say, faking a yawn. The rest of the ride, the team seems too scared to say anything, just wait until the glare we will get at the cave. I don't blame them, the Batglare has made Superman pee himself, so yelling is probably scary in someone else's mind. I look out the window and see the comforting look of Happy Harbour's Mount Jusitice. We land and I exit the Bio-Ship, and walk to the sitting room.

"Robin, Black Canary and I need to talk to you." Batman says in a typical monotone voice; knowing I don't need to say anything, I follow Bruce to the grotto, which is also where Annika's hologram is.

"We need to chat." Dinah says to me.

"About?" Bruce asks, I guess he's as clueless as me.

"Annika, uh I would like to adopt her legally, instead of you two having her." Dinah says simply.

"Why?" I ask.

"Uh, I see how you two act, if anything I'll be doing you a favour, you know now you can date her, and it's actually legal." Dinah says smirking, causing me to lightly blush.

"Will she still go to Gotham Academy?" Bruce asks, always worried about education.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about... Can Annika stay in Gotham, and still be apart of the 'Bat team'?" She asks wide eyed.

"Where will she stay?" Bruce asks simply.

"With us Batman, Dinah wants to know if she can have the rights to having Annika as an adopted daughter, but since Dinah doesn't make much money, she wants to know if Anna can stay with us." I say quickly. "I'm okay with it." I add.

"Fine, I'll send you the papers for a legal adoption, but keep her room in our house." Bruce says and walks out of the room. Dinah smiles and leans down to me,

"You and her, are an adorable couple, and I trust you with her life, find her and kiss her." She says smiling and walking away.

**REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW...OR ALL THREE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: alright so here is a very short filler chapter to say that I love you guys...and it's important to the story line...I also realized that I haven't told you what Annika looks like yet...oops so this explains and shows where they are going with the clues. So enjoy!**

I look over to see Dinah and Bruce walking away, and slowly walk toward Annika's hologram. Man she's going to hate this when she comes back, she hates her picture being taken. I look up at the hologram and smile, her straight blonde hair, similar to her aunts, goes just past her shoulders. She wears no smile, more of a determined scowl, and a glare. Her uniform is as I remember it, black with a bird on her side, I can practically hear her say 'Everyone puts their insignia on their chest!' From when I tried to fix her costume. My eyes lower to her hologram's legs, the black pants made her look taller than she actually is which made her happy. And then I see her shoes, the black boots that she insisted she wore, after I told her she couldn't wear her Converse shoes. I look back up at her face, I haven't been down here since the day it happened. I remember I wouldn't let anyone else in here, well except Wally, he sat by me as we both cried for her. It's just that, knowing she's alive, makes me feel so...whelmed, I'm ecstatic that Anna is still, as she would put it, 'among the living'. When you live with people you get to know them quite a bit, typically more so than you'd like to. But when I met Annika, I just wanted to know more about her. I know, when I met Zatanna I ran over to her, cut M'gann off and almost forgot to introduce Annika, but I consider that simple flirting. With Annika I never acted like that, I wish I could talk to her, and explain that she's the only girl. Interrupting my thoughts, Bruce walks in, and gives a light smile, "When you didn't come to the debriefing I figured you'd still be here." He says walking up to me, people always seem to think that Batman is heartless, therefore so is Bruce Wayne, but they have two different personalities. Bruce is nice and caring, whereas Batman is quiet and harsh, but only sometimes. Like when Annika was stabbed, he was trying to keep the Batman persona, but the Bruce Wayne, fatherly figure, or as the team and the league nickname him, Daddybats, shone through.

"Thanks Bruce." I say quietly, usually he'd be upset with me, for using his real name, but he understands how I feel. Batman stands beside me, and looks up at the hologram.

"Are you sure she sent you that?" He asks uneasily.

"Extremely." I say not looking away from the hologram.

"Alright, how about the team joins the league for this mission?" Batman asks quietly.

"Is that okay?" I ask trying to contain my excitement.

"It's fine." He replies letting out a quick laugh.

"Thanks Batman" I say, and hug the hero. He hesitates, but returns the hug. He releases me, and walks to the door.

"I'll leave you here to think." Batman says and walks out the door, leaving me to think. I think about Annika and I, and how we acted around each other. I remember the nickname she gave me, Rick, she stopped calling me that for a while, and replaced it with Dickiebird. I smile, Dickiebird, I miss that nickname more than I figured I would. I wish Annika was still here, I sigh.

"Hey Rob, you missed the debrief." Wally says running in.

"Yeah, I was busy." I say not looking at him. He smirks,"you know, she sure is pretty." Wally says.

"Your with Artemis, go flirt with her." I say, still staring at the hologram.

"Sorry for flirting with your hologram." He replies jokingly. I don't reply, and his smirk turns into a sympathetic smile.

"Look, I know we will find her, and you know I'm kidding." Wally says, I look at him, tears stinging my eyes. "You sure?" I ask.

"Positive." KF says smirking.

**A/N: alright so here is where I would usually just say REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, OR ALL THREE! But I have a question...should I switch the POV for the next chapter to Annika? You know...in captivity? Just wondering...leave the response in a review... THANKS! Oh and did I mention...REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, OR ALL THREE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey this isn't Annika's chapter...but it leads up to it...so expect Annika's POV in the next chapter...oh and I wrote this with writers block...so enjoy it anyways. **

We all decide we will get more done with the league. Batman is the worlds greatest detective, if he doesn't understand the clue, no one will. Everyone goes their own way, and of course only our mentors come along, excluding Dr. Fate. The team and Roy, go to the Bio-Ship, Batman goes to the Batwing with Dinah, Aquaman, and Green Arrow, Superman, Martian Manhunter and Icon fly, and Flash runs. We all head to the same place, Haley's Circus. We learnt that Haley has made an abrupt stop here, due to train troubles, and the people double booking.

"Alright, everyone with their mentor, Zatanna, you're with Red Arrow." Batman says as we land. "Robin and I will be in charge of perimeter, league members, do as we discussed." Batman says, everyone go their separate ways as Batman and I walk toward the Circus.

When there, we look at the door with a quick glance and see a note stapled to the door.

'Dear heroes,

As we know you've heard, your little teammate Sparrow is alive. We have learnt that Young Annika has been leaving clues for you all, and we followed them here. As did you all. Now you know that we did not want our captive to be found. So we are asking nicely if you'd stop looking for her. by nicely we of course mean, if you are seen, you will be killed. no questions asked, and of course we may add some more 'marks' to her beautiful face, it is stunning isnt it? Also to the Superboy, or as we are now told your name is Kon-el, Onyx says hello, or she could if the swelling on her face went down. im sorry, but the boys here get a little carried away when it comes to interogations.

good day heroes.

-The Light'

I clench my fists, if they even touch Annika, I promise I will send every single one of them to Arkham, every single one! And who is Onyx? Why would she say hello to Conner? How does the Light know Conner's Kryptonian name? Did Annika tell them? No, she wouldn't know it. She was gone before he got it. I hate the Light. I will not rest until Annika is safe. But first, who is Onyx?

We enter the cave, and all file inside. Even the league, Conner said he has a confession to make, and everyone should be there.

"There is something, other than the Lex thing, that I've been hiding from you all." Conner says uneasily.

"Conner?" Miss M asks Tentatively.

"No, there's nothing wrong, but it may have something to do with the Light." Conner reassures M'gann.

"Now, when I was still at Cadmus, I wasn't the only clone there." Conner starts his story.

"Why didn't you tell us when we rescued you?" Wally asks, interrupting Conner.

"I'm getting to that, now stop interrupting me." Superboy says, "As I was saying, there was another clone there, from DNA acquired from Hawkgirl. Her name was onyx, and- M'gann can take the image from my mind and broadcast it to the rest of the team?" Superboy asks. M'gann's eyes turn light green, and I suddenly see an image of a girl, she looks similar to Hawkgirl, except with black hair. She wears all black, and the only splash of colour is her bright red lipstick, she wears a scowl, similar to Annika's hologram, and a mask that looks to be lace and only covers one eye. The wings show obvious relation to Shayera along with the electric mace.

"As you can see, she didn't like the idea of being exactly like the person that she was cloned to replace. Onyx was rarely smiling and typically glaring at everyone. She gave herself a Superhero name, Black Majyk, she loved it, the spelling of magic went along with her Thanagarian heritage, and the colour of her clothing. Of course, Dr. Desmond disliked the fact that she refused to listen to him, and all the other scientists." Conner finishes, sighing sadly.

"Conner, I'm not reading your mind, but is there something else?" M'gann asks sweetly.

"Yeah, she was also the first person that I ever loved, Onyx and I were the only clones in a building full of scientists and G-nomes. Since we were both grown in six months we were the same age. We got closer over time, and I was the first and only person to ever make her smile, and over time, she started to smile more. We talked, and since we both only had the knowledge that Cadmus and the G-nomes gave us, we didn't know how love felt. When we did learn, we knew we both felt that feeling about each other, and that's when I had my first kiss. The day after she was gone, and I hadn't seen her since." Conner finishes, M'gann hugs him, and says something through their mind link, considering his expression softened. But that's something I bet Batman didn't even know, which also means, we might need to rescue two heroes.

**A/N: alright. So I'm adding a new character! Yay! Uh I was thinking of a new clue and my friend said that another character might help...so we will see about that. Anyways, I am not breaking up supermartian...okay? I don't want Flames for that. And Onyx is not going to be more important than Annika, she might get some more character development...but that's about it. And of course her story...but my main pairing is Dick x Annika, if there was a ship name it would be Dannika ... Or maybe Songbird... Heh I'm kidding I dont need a ship name...anyways Annika's chapter will be next. And if you past read this entire thing...well congrats! Cause I ramble a lot...**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, OR ALL THREE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hello! Well here is the long awaited Annika chapter and I hope everyone is as excited as I am! Uh there is a small detail that isn't correct...in one episode of invasion it says that that certain episode was the first time Jr and Tuppence met...yeah...that's not how it works in my story...so I'm sorry for the flawed detail...and I hope you enjoy this chapter (:**

"Get up." A voice says angrily, I groan, but open my eyes to see my guards staring at me.

"Get up!" Tommy Terror demands. I glare at him but stand up.

"Good girl." Icicle Jr coos, and I feel like puking, oh wait, I can't, because they gagged me. I walk alongside the both of them, toward the bathroom.

"Shower and make yourself look pretty." Jr says grinning, I glare at him, he shoves me into the bathroom and locks the door. I sigh, and sit on the ground, and slide my tied arms from behind me to in front of me. I crack my wrists, and unto the rope holding my hands in place. I sigh again and walk over to the shower, I walk into the shower and once behind the curtain I undress. I put my clothes on the floor, and start the water. I use my newly freed hands, take off the gag and smile. I shower for a while, and then just sit in the hot water. My throat hurts, I haven't spoken much in months, what's the point? They will just hurt me. I get up and grab the shower gel, minding my many bruises, I wash myself, and then my hair. I would cry, but the saltwater would just irritate my various cuts on my face. And what's the use? The best I can hope for is that the team sees my clues, and even that isn't certain. I am starting to lose hope, the team has had their hands full, with all the crimes these people have been pulling. If only the team knew how close they were to me when they came to stop the bad guys. I bite my lip, then grimace, remembering the slits on it, from all the slaps I've gotten. I wish Aunt Dinah would have told me that I shouldn't smart mouth to villains when I'm kidnapped, well I guess it's kinda obvious.

"Hey babe." Icicle Jr. says peeking his head into the bathroom, "You've been in here a while...you don't need help do you?" He says laughing. In response I peek my head from behind the shower curtain, smile, and throw a bottle of conditioner at him. I don't bother to check if it hit him, I turn off the water and look to see if he's still there. He is.

"Get lost Cameron." I hiss at him.

"Why don't you make me?" He asks in his awkward, creepy voice.

"Why don't you go to kindergarten and learn better comebacks." I retort, I know it's lame, but after spending months with this extremely annoying kid, you stop caring.

"Ooh, that hurt, where'd you learn that? Preschool?" He spits at me. I look around the shower again and see a brand new bottle of shampoo, I smile, and whip it at him.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave." He says pouting, but I hear him walk out of the bathroom. I jump out of the shower and take the towel, happy to have something on. I dry myself off, and put on the clothes that Jr laid out for me, a light blue V neck shirt, so large that one side slides off my shoulder, and skinny jeans. I look at the mirror, and decide that my shirt is too low, I take the camisole from yesterdays clothes, and slip it on, its better than nothing. After I dress, I walk out of the bathroom, and see the two guards, that have been assigned to me, Tommy Terror and Icicle Jr. Lucky me.

"Well you sure look nice." Tommy says grinning, I glare at him. The two boys roughly take my arms and tie my hands behind my back. And then Icicle, although I dislike him being so close to my face, puts a gag on over my mouth. I wish they didn't have to gag me, I'd canary cry...in their faces...until I suffocate. Man, I hate them. They guide me to the dining room, where they slap a collar on me, and let me eat. While we walk down there, I hear various wolf whistles, cheers and sarcastic remarks. I glare at them all, but they just cheer louder. Jr holds me almost protectively, I sigh, and continue walking.

"Come over here little lady." Tommy says, steering me toward his sister.

"Hey there Annie, come sit next to me." Tuppence has been the only slightly nice thing about being here, it's funny, with the team, I hung out with the boys more, but here, the boys are creepy. The girls on the team, seemed jealous, maybe it was because I was on the Bat team, or maybe it was the attention I got from the league members.

"Hey Annie, what are ya thinkin' about?" Tuppence asks me, breaking me from my thoughts.

"She thinking about how hot I am." Cameron says smiling. I glare at him, again. As I glare, I feel the stupid collar being slapped around my neck, and my gag being untied, along with my hands. I smile at Cameron, and stand up. I walk over to him, still smiling, and stand straight in front of him.

"Hey babe, I knew you'd come around sometime." He says smirking and roughly taking my right hand, I smile back, and punch him in the face with my left. I then lightly turn around and skip back to my seat.

"She's got quite the left hook, ain't she Jr?" Tommy asks, as Cameron rubs his cheek.

"Nah, it didn't hurt." He replies quickly.

"Would you like me to do it again?" I ask, glaring.

"Do whatever you see fit, beautiful." Cameron says winking, and sliding his foot up my calf. I give him a look as if I'm going to throw up, and kick him in the shin.

"Awh, come one Annie, you aren't even trying." Jr. says cockily. I glare at him and walk over to the grinning boy. I stand right in front of him, constantly glaring at him. I look him straight in the eye and go to kick him in the face. Lucky for him, Tommy catches my leg and throws me to the ground.

"Now now Annie, you best be behaving, we don't want to hurt you." Tommy says grinning.

"Coming from the people that beat me and bruised me...I don't believe you." I hiss at him. Tommy smiles in return, and goes back to his meal. I get up, dust off my pants, and walk toward the door.

"Awh, come on Annie," Cameron says patting his lap, "Here's a seat for you." I ignore him and continue my walk to the door, I just want to sleep. I walk inside, and sit on my cot.

"Hey Ann." Onyx, my cellmate says quietly.

"Hey Onyx." I reply and lay down. "Hey Nyx?" I ask, using the short form I made up.

"Hmm?" Onyx replies.

"Did Jr like, harass you?" I ask tiredly.

"Not really, he mostly left me alone, although, Tommy annoyed me to no end." Onyx says, and lays down.

"Thanks, I'll let you sleep, I can't." I say and walk out of the room. The Light mostly lets me wander about, as long as I have the collar, I'm fine. The whistles don't bother me anymore, I've accepted that I am Black Canary's niece, and she it typically seen as a stunning hero. I just have to keep my head up high, and show strength. If I cower in a corner, people will take advantage of that, and try to scare me.

I continue forward looking for anything I could use as another clue for the team. Lost in thought, I accidentally walk into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was-" I start, I look up to see who I walked into, and sigh when I see Cameron. "Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you can say?" Cameron asks, stepping closer to me.

"Sorry for walking into you." I say quietly, I may be polite, but apologizing in full to the people that kidnapped me, isn't my favourite thing to do.

"Oh no worries, Annie, in fact, we should meet like this more often." Cameron says leaning down to my height.

"May I go back to my cell now?" I ask, my voice still quiet.

"No, you may not. I have a gift for you, and you'd have to come to my room to see it." Cameron says smirking. I can't help but feel nervous, what is he going to do? Will he hurt me? He notices my worry and adds "And I'll take off that pesky collar."

"Alright." I say sighing, my curiosity may be putting me at risk, but I hate this stupid collar. I follow Jr through various winding hallways to his room. He tries to star conversations, but I end them in one word answers. We finally stop at a door, and he smiles at me, and to my surprise, it seems genuine. He opens his door, and ushers me inside, similar to the way Dick did when he invited me over, of course then I wasn't as worried as I am now. I cautiously walk inside and stand in front of his full length mirror, I look battered, bruised, and I have a fat lip, why does this kid find me attractive? He digs through his drawer until he has a fairly large black box in his hand. It looks to be for a necklace of some sort. He smiles at me, and gives me the box. I give him a questioning look, but he just urges me to open the box. I say a quiet "thank you" and open the box. I see a choker necklace, similar to my aunts. It is black in colour, along with a red gem sitting in the middle, and it's in the shape of a triangle. Similar to Wonder Woman's Tiara.

"Now you can look more like your aunt." Jr says smiling still.

"Thank you." I say smiling back at him.

"Here, let me get that for you." Cameron say pointing to my inhibitor collar.

"Please." I say, moving my head upward, showing the collar.

"First, I'm gonna have to put a gag over your mouth, but I promise I'll take it off, I just don't want you to Canary Cry." Jr says quickly, grabbing a bandana from his bedside table.

"I won't, I mean I wouldn't know how to get out of here, or where to go." I say smiling "Please don't."

"Alright." Cameron says smirking, and taking off the collar. I bite my tongue, just in case I impulsively Canary Cry. Cameron lifts up my hair, and clips the necklace around my neck. He drops my hair, and fans it around my shoulders. Cameron takes my hand, and walks with me to the mirror.

"Do you like it?" He asks me.

"I love it, Cam." I hear as a reply. _Wait, I didn't say that! _

"Well that's good Anna." Cameron says smiling. _I told you to never call me that, you may have gotten me a necklace, but that nickname it reserved for my friends!_

"Thanks again Cam." My voice says. I DIDN'T SAY THAT!

"You're welcome snowflake." Cameron says and kisses my cheek. _Ugh! Please stop before I puke._

"Awh, come on honey, you can do better than that." My voice replies. _EW EW EW EW EW!_

Cameron smiles and kisses me on the lips, for a second, and then releases. _UGH! What is wrong with me!?_

__**A/N: it's a lot of work doing the italics in an iPod...so lets make me happy and REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, OR ALL THREE! **

**Thanks (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well hello everyone...I haven't updated lately because my email got hacked...yeah so um on with the chapter :D ENJOY**

Dick's POV

Waiting has never been my favorite thing, being an acrobat, I was rarely sitting still, and obviously I haven't grown out of that.

"Rob, chill, we will figure something out." Wally says patting me on the shoulder. "You're pacing like a caged tiger."

"Old habits die hard," I reply coolly and continue pacing. It's been months since we found the note, explaining that if we pursue Annika, we will surely die.

"What if it's just a trick?" Conner asks.

"We wouldn't die?" Wally asks, confused.

"No, maybe all the clues were a trick. Maybe the Light didn't kidnap her, and maybe Annika actually is dead." Conner says bluntly.

"That would explain the clues not adding up." Zatanna says.

"No. I know Anna, she wouldn't..." I trail off.

"She wouldn't what? Die?" Conner asks.

"Anna wouldn't leave me." I say sadly, Batman walks over to me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Robin, I have been looking, the signal that was sent to your utility belt was of foreign origin, not from Annika's utility belt like we originally thought or her crash code." Batman says to me, I can tell he's fighting tears, but of course only I'd be able to tell.

"No, I don't believe you!" I yell at the team.

"Dick, she's gone." Batman says, I look at him astonished; he used my name, my first name, in front of the team.

"Dick?" M'gann asks looking at Bruce questionably.

"As in-" Artemis starts, only to get interrupted by Batman.

"As in Grayson." He says.

"So that means you're-" Artemis starts again.

"Bruce Wayne." Batman replies, removing his cowl.

"Why don't your last names match up?" M'gann asks curiously.

"I am adopted." I reply.

"I feel as though we are intruding, we should stop asking questions, we thank you for the reveal of your identities." Kaldur says smiling lightly.

"You aren't intruding," I say smiling, "I'd love to tell you guys my back story."

"Let's all sit down." Rocket says walking to the sitting room.

"Alright, so I grew up in Haley's Circus, oblivious to the dangers around the world, my world was acrobatics. I was a trapeze artist, with my family. We called ourselves 'The Flying Graysons'. I was the youngest in the family, always having to stay back when the big trick was up. One day, before a show, I heard something coming from Haley's office, I waited there, and listened to what they were saying. It seemed like the voice I didn't recognize, was threatening Haley. The man, who I now know is Tony Zucco, had said that he'd offer protection to the circus, for a very high pay. Haley insisted that this circus was as safe as can be and turned down Zucco's 'request'. Zucco didn't like that and decided to make sure that the circus wouldn't be safe, so he would get paid. Before the show, Zucco put an acid on the trapeze wire. When it was time for the big trick the wires were weakened enough to snap." At this time I have to pause, because I am starting to get choked up, no one on the team has said anything about it. They all look interested in my story, even Wally, who has heard it before. "The routine was difficult, and we practiced it often. I was to stay put, while they pulled off our most difficult trick. You see when I was a boy, my parents kept a big map of the country tacked to the wall of our dressing room. The map had pins stuck in all the places our troupe was going to stop that season. Different towns and cities were marked with different colour pins. Blue pins meant small towns...which meant small shows, and less dangerous tricks. Red pins meant big cities. So big shows and more dangerous tricks. All the stops were marked red or blue...except for one- Gotham City, which was marked by a black pin. According to my father, the black pin meant no holds barred. Pull out all the stops. Bring down the house. It meant put on the biggest, riskiest show of the season. No catch wires. No safety nets. Everyone pushing themselves to the limit. I remember one time I asked my father why. What made Gotham so special? And my father, he looked down at me, and he said...'...Some places just have a hunger about them son. And you either feed them what they want...or you stay far, far away.' That made us practice hard, every time in the season we got to Gotham, we practiced as hard as possible. But that night, after Zucco threatened Haley, Zucco also killed my parents." I finish, and and blink madly to stop the tears that are stinging my eyes.

"So, when we went to Haley's Circus...we weren't there for a mission?" M'gann asks softly.

"It was a mission...but more of a rescue mission, Dick wanted to make sure that Haley, a family friend, was found innocent." Wally says smiling, and walking over to me. "Hey dude, are you alright?"

"Fine." I say quietly, the entire team smiles and sits closer to me, for comfort.

"Rob-er-Dick, uh, are you gonna be ok?" Conner asks me. I smile at the team and nod.

"Well, lets go get Annika." I say walk start walking toward the Zeta tube.

"Batman override 02 Cave lockdown." Batman says gruffly.

"What?!" I ask, "we need to save Anna."

"I told you, it's a trap." He replies coolly, "you are to stay put with the team, until you accept that she is gone." Bruce says and walks toward the doors. "Don't bother trying to hack your way out, only I can get out." He says and then leaves.

'Batman 0-2'

"I am going to the training room." I hiss at everyone and walk toward the gym. I'm not angry with everyone, just the ones that still believe she is dead. Anna is not dead. I know it.

I walk over to the parallel bars, I remove my gloves, and chalk my hands. I remove the cape from my uniform, and take off my vest, leaving me in a black t-shirt, and my Kelvar tights. I quickly chalk my hands again, and walk directly below the lowest bar. I jump up to grab on, and then I swing back and forth to gain momentum. Once I am swinging fast enough, I jump for the taller bar, catching it in perfect motion. I swing fast enough to flip over the bar, once over for the third time, I tighten my grip and stay still. I lower myself, slowly, and let go of the bar with my left hand. I put my left arm straight out for balance, and then suddenly loosen my grip, to go flying around the bar. Once I feel like I'm going fast enough, I jump off the bar, and curl my body into a tuck. When I land I feel, less angry with the team, but I feel angrier with Bruce.

How could he? He locked me inside the cave when Annika needs saving. He distracted me by telling the team my secret identity. I walk over to the punching bags, and grab some gloves. And what about Annika? Does he actually believe that she's dead? Or were the tears I saw beneath his cowl, my imagination? Did he ever care for Anna? She is a Meta-Human. And she always will be. Is that why Bruce 'killed her off'? So he doesn't have to fight crime with a Meta-Human? It seems silly. The idea that Bruce hates the girl he adopted.

I relax from my punching, and look up at the rafters of the room. Hmm, it sure would be fun to go up there. Meh, why not? I run toward to high balance beam, and climb the ladder. Once on top, I run across it until I gain enough speed, I jump and hang onto the rafter.

"Well that would've been easier with the trampoline." I say to myself.

I climb through the rafters, quickly but carefully. Looking forward, I see an air vent.

"Hmm, what did Batman say about lockdown? No hacking? Easy enough." I whisper, as if Anna were here, beside me. I realize, I don't have any of my tools or gadgets. I reach in one of my pockets, I know I have it somewhere. Aha my trap escaping kit, Batman told me to keep in in one of my pockets, just incase my utility belt gets taken away. I quickly open it, and find a miniature screw driver, and unscrew the vent. I rip off the vent cover and crawl inside.

"What are you doing?" Conner asks behind me.

"WHA?!" I yell and turn around.

"Whoa, a little jumpy aren't we?" Conner asks me grinning.

"Well, it could have been Batman." I say dismissively.

"Do I sound like Batman?" He replies.

"Point taken," I say "Wait, how did you get up here?" I ask him.

"Same way you did, less stealthy though, but you were too busy mumbling to yourself." Conner says. I was mumbling to myself? Hm I didn't notice.

"Oh." I reply, I don't really know what to say, will Conner tell the team? Will he tell Bruce?

"Robin, you need to relax, remember Onyx? Well I'd like to find her, almost as much as you'd like to find Annika." Conner says practically reading my thoughts.

"Well then, let's go." I say, and continue crawling through the short vent. I try to ignore the fact that he started the 'Annika is dead campaign', but it's hard. Maybe it was just a distraction, most people work out to blow off steam, maybe SB knew I would, and knew I'd try to escape. I see the daylight as we get closer to the end of the vents. I crawl quicker, not knowing where I will go when I get that far.

We finally escape, we are out of the cave and we are free to save Annika, and Onyx. Once we both walk out from the vent, we look at each other, puzzled.

"Where do we go now?" Conner asks me.

"Uh…we could go to the Batcave, and do some research?" I ask him, eyeing him for a moment.

"Hasn't Batman tried that?" he asks.

"No, he decided it was up to the team." I reply.

"Well he said that the league would handle it." Conner says.

"Fine, we will handle it." I say and walk toward the Happy Harbor branch of Wayne enterprises, while Conner follows, we have a long way to go.

**FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, OR REVEIW! OR YA KNOW...ALL THREE (:**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

**A/N: Alright everyone...before I forget...THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I AM BEYOND HAPPY (insert Fangirl scream) so for your amazing reviews here is an Annika chapter its kind of confusing but bear with me…**

_This means Annika's thoughts_

This means Akinna's thoughts

_Days...days, and I've been stuck here, waiting, like a damsel in distress. I don't know what to do. My voice just goes unheard, no one can hear me. _

_I am just sorta stuck in my mind*, there are old childhood memories, good and bad. I would have never expected this to happen to me._

'I can hear you._'__ A girl similar looking to myself, same height, same haircut, same facial features. The only major difference is that she has black hair, and black clothes, unlike the white clothing stuck on me right now. I look at her again, she looks a lot like me...is she me?_

_'Oh great, you can talk back to me? Who are you anyways?' I spit at her, I don't feel very polite right now._

'I'm you.' She replies grinning.

_'Liar.'_

'No it's the truth, I'm your evil sub conscious, I was released when you put on this necklace.' She replies still grinning.

_'You're annoying.'_ I say looking away.

'I may be, but you will never be able to have control of yourself ever again.' She says walking over to me.

_'I have will power...'_ I start.

'If you had that much will power you'd be a Green Lantern._' _She retorts smugly, looking away.

_'You can't tell, but I'm glaring at you.'_ I say.

'You can't tell, but I don't care.'

_'I hate you.'_

'Me too.' She replies, I smile, _I know how to distract her._

_'So you and Icicle huh?'_ I ask tauntingly.

'Icicle Jr.' She corrects.

_'Ooh! Big difference'_ I continue.

'I am NOT dating an old man!' She says.

_'Hmm dating?'_ I ask smiling brighter.

'Ugh! Yes DATING, D-A-T-I-N-G, DATING!' She screams at me.

_'I'm good at annoying myself...'_ I say, patting myself on the back.

'Very, Cameron is better than Grayson.' She replies smugly, ugh pathetic.

_'Who ever said I'm with him?'_

'I did.'

_'So do you still know who Batman is? Or did you forget?'_ I ask, choosing my words carefully.

'I forget, but you don't, I was sent in here by Psimon, to infiltrate your innermost thoughts.' She says smirking.

_'And I was sent here to stop you.' I_ reply. I wonder if this is like those Sci-Fi movies. I think of my nun-chucks, and all my other weapons, and suddenly, my utility belt shows up. I smirk, and pick up my belt. I whip it around myself, and take out my eskrima** sticks and hit my 'evil self' with them, while blocking her punches.

_'So do you have another name? Or just bad Annika?'_ I ask while fighting.

'Well since I am your opposite I go my Akinna.' She says punching me in the stomach.

_'Akinna? Sounds lame!'_ I spit at her.

'Well, you're stuck here, and I can tell you're still a little bitter...' She says, suddenly ending the fight.

'I AM NOT BITTER!' I yell at her. Can she leave me alone?

'Fine fine, I'm leaving but, I'm gonna hang out with Cameron and you can see it all.' She says and leaves through a door that magically popped up.

"Hey Cameron!" Akinna says smiling like an idiot.

"Anna!" He says, grabbing her into a hug. _Ugh end it before I puke!_

"You said I can choose my name, because I'm not Annika anymore, so call me Akinna." She says kissing him on the cheek. _Puking, excuse me while I throw up!_

"Awh Snowflake, Akinna is a beautiful name." Jr. says grinning. _As beautiful as cow manure._

"Lets go out on a date." Akinna says.

Cameron grins widely "I know just the place."

_Ice skating? Seriously? That is the most cliché thing EVER! Especially for an Ice villain! _

"Cameron!" Akinna whines, "help me tie my skates?"

"Of course darling." Cameron says smiling lightly and walking over to Akinna. He ties her skates and they both step on the ice. _How am I seeing this, why am I seeing this, and how can I make it stop?_

"I love you Akinna." Cameron says smiling, and holding her hands. _Excuse me while I puke._

'Shut up, I'm on a date.'

_'Puking…'_

She skates closer to him, and kisses him on the lips. _ Okay okay, I give! Just stop, this is so gross! Just PLEASE stop!_

'Alright, that's enough, good night Annika.' And suddenly I see darkness.

Onyx's P.O.V.

Annika hasn't been in our room in days, she got up for a shower a few days ago, and then she went for a walk, which doesn't make sense know that I think about it. No one is allowed to wander without an escort. Maybe they found her and killed her, or they just sent her to another room, and I should stop overreacting. I'm really worried. I know I never really acted like I cared, but I did and I always have, she was my only friend aside from Kr. According to Ann he has an earth name now, Conner I like it. Man, I hope Annika is okay, I'd be crushed if she died.

**On with the star thingys...**

***Just think the episode Berfts (is that how you spell it?) how M'gann was in her own mind with Psimon.**

**** I don't know if that's the correct spelling...eskrima? Escrima? Eskimo? I don't know.**

**A/N: Alright this chappie is probably insanely lame...and its mostly filler...(If you found it confusing PM me and ill explain it...) but i want to know if I should make a Rise Of The Gaurdians/ Young Justice crossover for my threequel (I dont care if thats not what its called) uh it wont be insanely hard to follow if you havent seen the movie but still...anyways...**

**FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, OR REVIEW...OR ALL THREE!**

**(and i thank you all for never stopping with the reviews even when its been forever since an update...i love you all**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

**A/N: Alright everyone I don't have much to say besides the fact that your reviews make me so happy…I honestly decide on whether I did good on a chapter or not on the amount of reviews I get… anyways on with the mayhem…**

Dick's POV

We leave the cave both excited and peeved, not only is Bruce not worried for Anna's wellbeing, he isn't worried about the newly surfaced hero, Black Majyk. Conner and I walk to the Happy Harbor branch of Wayne Enterprises, we enter, and Conner suddenly stiffens. I chuckle and give him a knowing look,

"Stay whelmed Kon, I know exactly how you feel." I say smiling and patting him on the back. I did the same thing when I walked into the Gotham branch. He smiles shyly and we walk toward the front desk.

"Hey Max, can you ask James for a ride home, I came here to visit my friend Conner and Alfie isn't answering the phone." I say causally, I've done this so many times before.

"You came all the way here to visit a friend?" Max asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know what, maybe we should take the Helicopter…can you ask Matthew?" I ask smiling, Max huffs, but calls Matthew nonetheless. I smile and walk toward the elevator.

"Helicopter?" Conner asks surprised, I simply chuckle in response.

"Anna said the same thing." I say smirking.

"Oh," Conner says and walks inside the elevator.

I hit the top floor button, and wait as the doors close. Conner and I sit in an awkward silence, while we wait for the elevator to hit the floor we desire.

"What was the last thing you said to Annika?" Conner asks me taking me by surprise, I smile at him, and think about our last conversation…

_*FlashBack*_

_'"Dickiebird?" Annika said quietly_

_"Shh. Row, I need you to call me Rob right now, is that okay?" I asked, not wanting to upset her, but trying to keep our identities safe._

_"Kay, Rob my side hurts." She said groaning_

_"Row, you have to stay awake."_

_"But, I'm so sleepy." She said cuddling into my chest and then wincing from the pain._

_"G'night Dickiebird." She said as her eyes closed_

_"Stay with me songbird." I said quietly while hugging her close.'_

_**End of Flashback**_

I explain the conversation to Conner and he smiles, at how well I remember how she was. Heck, I even remember what she wore the first time we met. We walk to the top of Wayne Enterprises and lift off into the helicopter, thankfully Matthew is one of those employees that cannot be fired, meaning he doesn't have to tell Bruce where I am going or why. Conner and I talk about random things, like friends, school, I even told him about Annika's first visit, and how clueless she was when she put down the Batman card while we were playing Apples to Apples. In two hours we make it to Wayne Manor, I thank Matthew, and Conner and I exit the helicopter.

"So, you live here?" Conner asks me smirking.

"Yep, it's kinda overwhelming, there's more than a hundred rooms." I say smiling, and opening the door. We walk I side to see Alfred dusting the ancient bell beside the door.

"Master Richard, master Bruce said you would be home soon, but I didn't expect a friend." He says looking at Conner.

"I'm uh Conner." Kon says awkwardly.

"Oh, yes right, The Superboy, Conner Kent, pleasure to meet you." Alfred says, "dinner will be ready in ten minutes, will you have it in the Batcave?" He asks walking toward the kitchen.

"Yup," I say popping the 'p', "Thanks Alfie."

Conner gives me a blank stare but we walk to the living room.

"Alright Kon, I'm gonna have to blindfold you." I say taking out a cloth, Conner takes it from my hands and ties it around his eyes; I carefully wave a hand in front of his face, to see if he can still see. I open the clock and steer Conner inside.

"Okay, you're good." I say, and he takes off the blindfold, and his eyes widen in awe.

"Cool huh?" I ask grinning.

"Very," Conner says smiling, as the elevator door opens.

We walk inside and I go straight to the Bat-Computer, while Conner wanders around the Bat-Cave. I look up Annika's family name to see her heritage, she's a quarter German, a quarter Welsh and half Romani, Hmm maybe she knew my parents, maybe she speaks Romani… She told the truth about her parents deaths, and what is this? I type in 'Cause of Death' and look at how it happened.

_'Annika was killed when she was stabbed, while walking home from school on November 30__th__, she was stabbed in the stomach and died from blood loss.' _

Wait what? Blood loss? Stomach? The doctor said she was stabbed in the Appendix and it burst…wait…

I type in 'Why does the appendix burst?' and the very first result says, it will only burst if inflamed. Was Annika's appendix inflamed? I look intently at the screen to learn if she maybe wouldn't of noticed the pain. Hmm, it's too painful to not notice, I've had an appendicitis, it hurt a lot.****

After Conner was finished exploring, and after we had some delicious food, we left the Batcave, after changing clothes of course, via the R-Cycle and the old R-Prototype. Conner and I know exactly where we are headed, the last place we know Anna was exactly, Hayley's Circus.

After thirty minutes of driving, Conner and I finally make it to Blüdhaven. After three mugging attempts Conner and I headed to the circus door.

"Ugh this place is worse than Gotham!" Conner says in disgust, and I can't help but agree with him, Gotham's sister city really needs a crime fighter, or a better police system.

"Okay so here's where she was last, lets look for clues, I'll look- HEY" I say as I roughly get tossed to the side by none other than, Vandall Savage. He turns around and gives me a creepy smile, followed by him running away.

"You know what this means Kon?" I ask smiling and running forward.

"Of course" Conner says running after Savage with me.

**A/N: I know I know it's a short chapter…and it took forever…but classes and assignments and UGH…so much work…I've actually been off school thanks to tonsillitis…and my history teacher obviously hates me, considering all the homework I've been getting, and its stress upon stress upon stress. Anyways **

**Review, Review and Review! (Cause honestly I think you know the rest by now...)**

**:3 Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey so this is chapter nine (its my longest chapter yet and I'd like it if you all gave my friend Willow a round of applause for writing a lot of this chapter (:)…and I'm going on a short hiatus (For like two weeks) cause school... so after this chapter I plan to have one more and then an epilogue…yes you read that right and epilogue. And I'm going to fix all the grammar and spelling problems in 'Hi, I'm New Here' AAANNNDDD…Drumroll please (If you actually did a drumroll be my best friend) I made a oneshot so click on my name ^^ up there and look for it… (after you read this chapter) it's called 'Wanna Bet?'…**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

Onyx's POV

I sit, twiddling my thumbs, on my cot, I was told that I had an appointment, although I don't know what that is supposed to mean. I sigh, I can't stop thinking about Annika, she was someone to talk to, and in time became a friend of mine. I remember the first night she came here, thrown roughly into this cell. Poor thing looked devastated, her family was taken away from her, too quickly. But who am I to talk, I'm only what, a year old? Nothing compared to the fourteen year old that shared the room with me. I remember her sobs that night as she quietly said the name of the boy that she obviously loved, her tears staining the pillow.

She later told me that his name was Dick Grayson, a rich kid in Gotham, adopted by Billionaire Playboy Bruce Wayne, and suddenly every girl in Gotham loved him, for his money that is. I could tell that Annika had some competition for his heart, and by the way she explained this 'Zatanna' I knew that Ann was jealous.  
She told me that Superboy was named Conner after the rescue by a red haired Martian known as M'gann. I was happy for him, but the feeling of jealousy lingered, she sounded pretty, and sweet, and I could tell that Conner was head over heels in love. I had honestly thought I would never hear of him again. When Annika started talking about Conner, my heart dropped. I missed him, but I couldn't let Annika know. I have accepted that I may never escape here, and even though I am not happy, the man I love should be.

Annika spoke of every one of her team members, Kid Flash, who has a heart of gold, and as she put it, a hollow leg. Artemis, who acted as a sister through, snippy and sarcastic remarks. Miss Martian, the sweet, innocent one. Kaldur'ahm, the fearless leader, and Robin, the- Annika had never actually labeled him, aside from her few nicknames, she spoke of him most of course, but she never labeled him.

My thoughts suddenly become interrupted by Vandal Savage running into my room, beads of sweat pouring down his face, as he pants heavily. I look at him questionably, but stay silent.

"Don't look at me like that Brat." He says walking over to me. I hadn't realized I was staring so I looked away quickly, pretending to be interested in an unknown stain on the floor.

He staggers over, wiping his forehead with the back of his sleeve. He comes up behind me, clasping cold metal around my wrists. I can only assume they are hand cuffs.

"Where are you taking me?" I spit out, a little too brave than I probably should be. He sighs, obviously annoyed with me.

"I was always told you were respectful and silent, what happened?" He replies glaring.

"That was before Annika was taken away, where is she!?" I yell at him. he raises his hand and gives me a slap to the face.

"Oddly enough you will be seeing her today..." He replies through gritted teeth. I'm holding my abused cheek to my shoulder, trying to numb the pain.

I glare at him, but he seems to know where Annika is, so I continue silently. Following everything he tells me to do.

"Good Majyk." He coos, and pats my head. Still I stay silent and continue walking, though I'm thinking of a thousand deaths for this guy.

Although Vandal is exhausted, we walk for ten minutes, Vandal stops at a door and unlocks it. He struggles to open the heavy metal door an succeeds after a few shaky seconds. he then he pushes me into the cold metal floor. The door clicks shut and I hear a deadbolt lock in place. I silently walk over and sit on a cot that is pushed by the wall. On the cot is a white silk dress, not something I would typically wear, but it looks warmer than the shorts that I'm wearing right now. With muffled orders from Vandal through the metal door, I quickly change into the dress, and set my old clothes under the cot.

"Hey Onyx." I hear a familiar voice, I turn around to see Annika, in a black tank top and some shorts.

I am so overjoyed that I'm about to run up and hug my new cherished friend when something stops me. I get a feeling that I shouldn't get too close. I look a little bit closer, shocked at what I notice.

she looks stronger now and her once vibrant blue eyes are dull. Either way i am still beyond happy to see that she is okay.

"I've missed you so much Ann!" I say to her, smiling.

"I've missed you too Onyx," she says smiling lightly, but something is off about her voice. It seems the same, but rougher, as if she's trying too hard for it to sound soft.

Annika steps away from me, and grins at me, it sorta looks evil. She turns around, and just when I thought we were alone, Icicle Jr steps out from the shadows.

"What do you want?" I snap at him, defensively walking in front of Annika, holding up my fists. She walks past me, pushing my fists aside, Annika smiles at the villain, and walks up to him. She is still smiling when she links her arm in his.

"What are you doing!?" I shout to her, heartbroken, she was my friend! She betrayed me. Or maybe something is wrong? Is she trying out a plan?

I am so confused.

"Well, since your days are numbered, I can tell you..." She says and lifts her head up, revealing a black necklace. "This," she says pointing at it, "is a mind control necklace, well sort of, it releases ones complete opposite and gives it complete control of the body, made by Klarion the Witchboy. Icy here, put it on Annika and released me, Akinna. I am the complete opposite of that hero Annika, I am devious, rude, and well evil." She says smiling.

"So where did Annika go?" I ask cautiously, dreading to answer I would get.

"Up here," Akinna replies pointing to her head, "She's trapped inside her own mind, but I can still hear her, right now she's singing." Akinna says looking up and scrunching her eyebrows in annoyance, probably thinking of a way to shut Annika up, I don't know why I believe her, maybe it's because Annika was revolted by Icicle when she first got here, maybe it was the expression she made when she said what the necklace thing is, I am half expecting Annika to say "and scene" and suddenly be herself again, but that won't happen, she's trapped in her mind, probably Akinna's only voice of reason, considering after ignoring it for a long time you no longer hear your conscience. Meaning Annika might not survive much longer.

"What is she singing?" I ask quietly, I consider this a small test, I learnt quite a bit about Annika and typically she would sing Owl City, or something equally strange,

Akinna stops for a moment, probably asking Annika what the song was called.

"It's called Meteor Shower, she won't stop taking now, thanks a lot." Akinna snaps at me. she unlinks herself from icicle and stalks over to me and slaps me in the face. She is stronger now, stronger and thinner, I have gotten used to the feeling of slaps, they happen too often, but the thought of Annika slapping me, it hurts. I know it isn't really her, but seeing her face, her arm, hitting me in the face, it shatters the friendship we shared.

It's over. I need to accept it. Any hope I had of escaping, no matter how slim, are gone.

"So when are you gonna do it?" I ask, I know that I am going to die, she said it herself.

"Soon," Akinna sighs, "We need an audience." She says smiling.  
Suddenly she punches me in the arm, I kick her in the shin, and receive a punch in the stomach. I whip my wings in front of myself, for a shield, she punches and kicks them until she gets tired out. I move my wings and kick her legs from under her. She falls, then yells angrily. Akinna stands up and pulls a knife, a big one, out of a sheath.

"What? Are you scared?" She taunts. I back away slowly until I am pushed up against a wall in the shadows, with the knife to my neck. I couldn't risk hurting my wings. That pain is more excruciatingly painful than getting shot. I need to keep up some strength. I I'm going to die, I'm going to die fighting.

"Don't worry, I'll make it as painful as possible." She says grinning. I hear a strange clicking sound, I look toward the door, and see something that fazes any thoughts of fighting i may have had a second ago. I never thought I'd see him again.

Project Kr, otherwise known as Conner Kent. It seems he got in with the help of Annika's crush, Robin. He looks exactly how she described him.

I look at him, I'll be dead soon, but the fact that the boy I love, came looking for me. I do the thing I have barely done since I saw him last.

I smile.

I am finally at peace, Conner still cares for me.

"Go ahead snowflake, I believe in you." Icicle Jr says and kisses Akinna's neck for at least two minutes, I ignore that and continue thinking about Conner.

That was all I ever needed to know, and now I can die happy. Akinna moves the tip of the knife to my heart and thrusts it into my chest, and in my last moment of life, I'm happy.

Conner's POV

We follow Vandal far away from the circus, to the Light's headquarters. Vandal seems to disappear for a few minutes before he reappears in front of a metal door only to disappear again. Robin lightly pushes me away, and takes out his lock picking kit. After a few minutes of tinkering with the lock, we unlock the door. I walk inside to see… to see Onyx, my beautiful Onyx pushed up against a wall, with a knife held to her neck. Onyx is even more beautiful than ever, but the knife worries me, I want to walk to her, throw the knife off a cliff, and hug her.

"Go ahead Snowflake, I believe in you." I hear the annoying voice of Icicle Jr, say to someone. I step forward, but Robin puts a hand on my shoulder, seemingly thinking all scenarios through. I hear the sound of kissing, so my guess is that Icicle finally got a girlfriend, and she is planning to kill Onyx, and Icicle being his awkward self, decided this was the perfect time to kiss her.

I slowly walk toward them, hoping to get the knife away from Onyx, but before I can push Robin away and run over to her, Icicle Jr's girlfriend moves the knife down to Onyx's chest.

"No," I whisper quietly to myself, as Jr's girlfriend pushes the knife into her heart. I look up at Onyx and in her last breath of life, she smiles at me. I send her a sad smile and stare into her blue eyes, the eyes that remind me of my past, sitting in a pod, and when I fell in love for the first time. The time we got in trouble by Dr Desmond when we snuck out.  
I look into her faded blue eyes once again, right before they glaze over.

She seems happy, although I don't understand why, I respect that in her last moments she grinned, leaving a smiling face for me to remember always, and I will. Once Jr's girlfriend moves her elbow from Onyx's neck, the clone crumples to the ground. I sigh, M'gann will help me get through this.

I tap Robin on the shoulder, and he gives me a look of sympathy, I reply with a puzzled look, I suddenly feel warmth on my cheek, I move my hand there and feel tears staining my cheeks. I am crying, I haven't done that since she left me that first time, and now she's gone forever. who ever Icicle Jr's little girlfriend is, she's done, I never want to see her ever, I want her in the worst prison in the entire universe.

I hear a cackle, similar to Robins, but this one seem devious, and not as innocent as the boy wonder's. Jr steps out from the shadows and smiles at me, it takes all my will power to not kill him. He waves his hand to the other figure in the shadows, and I finally get to see who his girlfriend is. She steps I to the light, slowly, and when I finally see her in full I nearly cry, Annika, Annika killed Onyx, the girl we have been searching for since before Christmas. She killed my first friend, my first love, my first kiss.  
I walk straight up to Annika and look her right in the eye, "Why shouldn't I kill you right now, like you killed her?" I spit at her, she grins, it's almost uncharacteristic, but Annika is standing right in front of me, and she just killed someone, she will not be getting any mercy from me.

"You're a hero Kon, killing isn't in your nature." She says patting me on the back.

"What happened to you being a hero?" I hear Robin ask Annika, as he steps forward to her.

"I don't know Boy Blunder, what happened? You took too long to save me, and I got tired of playing damsel in distress." She says, I glare at her, that blonde is someone I want to kill. "I decided that the Light has a better offer."

"Look Annika—"

"No you look, you can't take me anywhere!" she yells, and starts walking toward us.

"Rob, you take care of her, I'm going to Onyx!" I yell and run toward the clone. Her black hair has lost is shine, and is tangled over her face. Her lifeless body looks broken and mangled. I pick her up and yell to Robin, "Quickly, get Annika, Onyx is getting paler!"

Dick's POV

"Kinda busy here!" I yell back at Conner, Annika has always been an equal match for me, and since I'm fighting her, this is more difficult than I thought it would be. I fight on edge, after all she is a Meta-Human, I don't need her to Canary Cry Conner or me.

I'm devastated, Annika, the girl I have been looking for, for so long, killed someone and not just anyone, she killed Onyx. She killed the girl that Conner has known since he was born…sorta. I try to kick her legs from under her, but she jumps and clumsily swings an eskrima stick at me, well that is odd, she seems to be out of practice, but if she's a part of the Light, wouldn't they train her? While I think about this Annika punches me in the stomach and winds me.

"Robin hurry up!" Superboy yells, I look toward him, and he seems desperate, so we will end this now. I reach into my utility belt and throw gas pellets at her.

"Superboy, catch!" I yell at him , while throwing a re-breather, he catches it easy and puts it in his mouth.

After a few minutes Annika finally falls to the floor. I sigh, and pick up her body. These are my short effect pellets so she should wake up in a few minutes, enough time for us— or me, to tie her hands and gag her, I do NOT need her to Canary Cry. I carry her outside, and Conner follows, carrying Onyx.

I take out my Bat-Cuffs and lock them on her wrists, and take out a cloth to gag her with. I look around, and see Conner walk toward me holding Onyx. He gently puts her on the ground, and puts his ear to her heart. He wipes away some unfallen tears.

"She's gone." He says putting his head down on her lap. Conner looks up at me and Annika with anger in his eyes. "It's her fault!" he says pointing to Annika, who is starting to wake up.

"Superboy, relax!" I yell to the clone, hoping to stop him from killing Annika. In an angry fit, Superboy picks up Onyx's dead body and jumps away.

I sigh and walk toward Annika, who is currently trying to stand up.

"If you don't try to get away I'll let you ride your own motorcycle." I say holding the key to her handcuffs. She glares at me, and after a moment of hesitation, she nods, and I walk over and unlock her handcuffs.

"And if you try to ride away, I WILL catch you and lock you in Arkham, I don't care that you're one of my best friends." I say, and we drive back to Gotham.

**A/N: Alright there is chapter nine. Uhm I don't have much to say and I honestly doubt you guys read my bottom authors note one… uh try not to hate me… **

**Love**

**You**

**All…**

**And this is not the end…YET…**

**FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, OR REVIEW… OR ALL THREEE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** **Hey everyone it'd been awhile huh? Well guess what?! The epilogue is next and that's it for Hi, I need you! I am so excited and finally done exams… I already have the epilogue done but unlike before… I won't be starting the new story for a while… I am going to camp for three weeks… (I'm sorry) and I still need to think of a name… OH and this is really short chapter cause honestly I couldn't think of anything… (Except two oneshots that I'll post when they aren't gonna be spoilers…**

**ANYWAYS…On with the story**

The entire trip back feels nostalgic, and it makes me even more upset about what she has done. She killed someone, right after she kissed Icicle Jr. I feel so betrayed, even more so, then when we were told that Roy was the mole.

Does this mean Annika was the mole all along? Does this prove Roy's innocence?

'Sparrow B077, Robin B01' the computer says as we walk into the mountain.

"Annika!" M'gann screeches and runs over to us. "How are you? I am so glad you are okay! Where did you get that necklace? I missed you so much! We thought you were dead!"

Annika looks surprised but stays still.

"Oh hey look who's back, how was hanging out with the light?" Wally asks her.

"Annika, we have been awaiting your return." Kaldur says to her.

"Guys…" Zatanna starts.

"Anna!" Artemis yells and runs over. Before I know it, we are crowded by the entire team, aside from Rocket and Superboy.

"GUYS!" Zatanna yells, and we all look at her, "I'm getting a really strange vibe from Annika… ANNIKA!?" we look over at where we just were to see that the blonde Canary is gone.

Annika's POV

I hate this, I hate this I. Hate. This.

I just watched my friends' murder through my own eyes, yet I am completely innocent. Her blood stains may be on my hands, but I did not kill her. Akinna did. I don't care what Conner said, or what Robin said. I am not in control of my own body.

Conner hates me. Robin believes that I actually killed someone, and the entire team thinks that I did it for fun.

"I sure found it fun" Akinna says.

"And I find you annoying," I reply, "Go take a nap."

"Maybe I'll do just that." And just like that, there was darkness, but not for me of course, just through Akinna's eyes I on the other hand, haven't slept in two months out of the three months I as trapped at the Light's headquarters.

One of the few things okay with me being trapped here, is that I have some control, no I can't rip the necklace off, or repossess my mind, but I can do minor things, like keep my own thoughts to myself, make Akinna talk in her sleep, and keep my powers out of her reach. Yep, she doesn't have the Canary Cry or the invisibility, that's a secret she kept from everyone. Though it's obvious that Vandal already knew.

Akinna sleeps on as I continue to think of a way to save myself.

Dick's POV

We look all around the mountain for Anna, so far she's no where to be seen.

"I'll check the rooms." I say and walk toward Annika's room, but I see my own door open.

I cautiously walk inside and smile as I see Annika curled up on my bed. She looks so peaceful, it makes me fall for her all over again.

"Anna? Anna? I looked up your ancestors, you're part Romani, like me, do you know what this means? înțelegi română?"(Do you understand Romanian?) I ask her, I know she talks in her sleep.

"Da Robin."(Yes Robin) She replied tiredly.

I grinned, she understands me! Does that mean that she is normal again or is she still as bad as when she killed Onyx?

"Do you understand this?" I ask her, quickly forming the words in my head, "Am nevoie de tine Anna."(I need you Anna)

"Da Robin, am nevoie de tine. Si eu te iubesc." (Yes Robin, I need you too and I love you) She replied sleepilly. I yell in joy, and wake up Annika.

"Do you know how to knock?!" She yells, jumping up and surprising me.

"I thought you said you loved me?" I ask her with a hurt expression.

"Ugh when did I ever say that?" She demands.

"Er-uh-y-you were speaking Romanian!" I reply to her, slightly angry.

"I don't speak—" Annika suddenly gets interrupted… by herself. "La de pe acest colier stupid!" (Take off the stupid necklace!) She yells and I act quickly, I rip the necklace off her neck with all the force I could muster.

Annika's eyes suddenly brighten, but stay glassy, she looks tired, even though she has just woken up from a nap. The blonde runs over to hug me, but nearly faints on the way. I catch her and she hugs me tightly.

"What happened?" I ask her smiling.

"I'll tell you in a few minutes, in front of the entire team, but first…" She trails off.

"First wha—" I start, but suddenly get interrupted by Annika clinging to me, then it registers that she is kissing me, and I remember what her aunt said to me, "You and her, are an adorable couple and I trust you with her life, find her and kiss her." As soon as my mind registers to react, the kiss ends, and Annika is gone.

**A/N: So yeah… the necklace is gone…YAY I will have a threequel…but it won't be what I planned a while ago… It will be epic and exciting and it will make more sense when I post the Epilogue… (Which will be in a few hours or so) **

***I used google translate for the Romanian... (dont kill me if i got it wrong) **

***And if you actually read this end note..."say Hannah is the most recent Batgir" in a review Thanks**

**I can't believe I almost forgot… FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, REVIEW OR ALL THREE!**


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: so it's now the end, and I just watched one of my favourite shows end :,( so I will probably be an emotional ball of feels for the next few days... Anyways I wrote this in past tense cause it sounded so much better than in present tense...(cause it's third person) yes I wrote in third person cause I seriously cannot write Superboy's character...like his point of view so here we go!**

Conner sits for what feels like hours at the Happy Harbor beach, although his mood is anything but happy. Conner feels betrayed, depressed, and furious all mixed with one other emotion, sorrow. He has been beyond upset at the fact that his first friend was mercilessly killed, by someone thought to be his friend.

Conner had already explained everything to the League, thanks to his new companionship with Superman, he was able to explain to everyone that Annika was actually the mole and that obviously she is also a clone of the real one, working with clone Roy to bring down the Justice League.

Dinah was in tears, and clutching to Oliver for support, and even Batman looked angrier than usual. Conner was glad he did what he did, for the good of the League, but there was some guilt clouding his mind.

Conner sits still, suddenly being yanked from his thoughts, and pulled back into reality, by the sound of footsteps. Normally he wouldn't mind some company, but today was an exception. He had just seen his friend brutally murdered, by someone he used to call a friend. Not only that, the footsteps were off. They were sluggish and slow, and not normal around the cave, unless someone hadn't slept in days.

Conner whipped around, and saw the last person he wanted to see, he saw Annika. Conner glared at Annika and turned back around, trying to stay calm. She staggered over, Conner looked up at her, and saw her eyes were glazed over, and she looked weaker than she did before. She walked over, and Conner stood up.

"See?" Annika said holding a black necklace with a blue gem inside of it.

"What does this have to do with Onyx's death?" Conner asked her.

"It is the reason for it, that necklace takes someone's complete opposite and replaces their personality with it, mine named herself Akinna." She says, "I am so sorry for your- our loss." She said.

"No, if you were sorry, you wouldn't of done it. And as for your stupid necklace," Conner said, ripping the necklace from Annika's hands, "It belongs at sea!" He yelled, throwing it into the ocean.

"Thank you." Annika said at last, and suddenly her knees buckled and she fell forward into Superboy's arms. He caught her, and picked her up, she seemed to have passed out, Conner could still hear her heart beating so he knew she was alive.

"I am not happy with you Annika, nor will I ever trust you again, but that doesn't mean that I should act like the monster you are." Conner said, as he started walking back to the cave to lay Annika down to sleep.

ELSEWHERE...

The Light was meeting at Cadmus' second lab, in Bialya. They stood in front of two pods, one was frozen and held a red haired boy, who was missing some of his other, wasn't frozen and held a beautiful blonde clone.

The blonde was grown in a shorter period of time, than the Superboy and Mayjk, three months. The exact amount of time Annika was trapped in the Light's headquarters, coincidence? No, completely planned. For this clone is nicknamed Project Oppositum, seeing as she is the opposite of Annika. The only difference between the original Akinna and this one, was the strange DNA, the original was a human she couldn't use the powers, she couldn't access them. This one, has Annika's DNA, mixed with some of Superman's DNA. This Akinna will be improved, better, she will have the Canary Cry that the other one lacked, she will have the invisibility as well, and she will have full Kryptonian powers.

"Behold Akinna, reborn!" Vandal yelled as he pressed the correct combination of buttons on the keypad to free Akinna.

The doors opened dramatically and once the steam cleared, the blonde's crystal eyes opened.

"We have found the necklace Ak-" a servant said as he timidly walked into the room, he held the control necklace on a velvet pillow. He was cut off by the sudden blast of heat that suddenly burnt the necklace to a crisp.

"That necklace only held me back, now with these powers, the Justice League will be terminated for good, and Annika along with it." Akinna said, jumping out of her pod, only to fly right in front of him. Her eyes turned red, as her heat vision started up again, Akinna looked at him, with her red piercing eyes, and burnt through his eyes with her heat vision. The servant crumpled to the ground, and Akinna flew over him gracefully.

"This, is just the beginning." She said, and walked over to Rā's āl Ghul, and Vandal. They grinned at her, their killing creation, a weapon, one that will work. Not a reject like Superboy, this clone will stay on the path of evil and she will never stray.

She will be their weapon, their failsafe, but for now, she will be a secret.

**A/N: PLOT TWIST! So how'd you like it? Did you hate it? Did you love it? Your opinions are very important to me (I will have my thank you along with the name of the threequel) anyways FOLLOW FAVOURITE REVIEW OR ALL THREE and have a great summer!**


	12. AN: and thank you READ ITTTTT!

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of Hi, I Need You…If you liked it a lot then fear not (rhyme not intended) because I have started the third installment!(So click my name, ^^right up there and look for the story that I have worked on most recently) And I am currently revising Hi, I'm New Here, so if you want to go through the heartbreaking and horrifying story of that again, then I will post a quick little Authors Note chapter at the end telling you all how hard I worked on fixing my horrifying grammar mistake from before.**

**ANYWAYS ON TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!**

**I would like to thank you all so much! You all made me want to update faster and work my butt off writing! Seriously you all are amazing! You rock don't ever change!**

**I would like to thank:**

- **piggythelaw**

- **Stronger123**

- **Beachlover470**

- **hungergamesawesomeness**

- **Guest**

- **randomkitty101**

- **monzepelmoon**

- **sierraamber26**

- **Nyx811**

- **i like f00d**

- **CoLoRfUlBoOkWoRm**

- **tigrun**

- **TotallyWhelmed**

- **ninja-of-twilight**

- **TohruOrihime**

- **dracula-key**

**I think that's it! If I missed you… uh review more? I don't know….anyways I love you all thank you thank you thank you! I hope you enjoy Hi, What Happened **

**TTFN!**


End file.
